Lucy dragon slayer?
by lucyxnatsulove
Summary: What happens when Natsu sees Lucy's talking cat? sucky summary but you know what to do (if you don't then read the story) thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is my first story on here sooo please be nice well heres the story hope its good**

My story (Nalu)

Chapter

1

_Natsu:_

I don't quite understand how this happened, at the time I thought it would be a great idea, but now I realize that it wasn't the best choice in the world to make. I really should have paid more attention to the details, to my feelings, before someone got hurt. I hadn't meant for this to happen it was all an accident just a small misunderstanding, well a big one but, like I said it was an accident a complete and utterly stupid accident. I hadn't meant to hurt her and I sure as hell hadn't meant to hurt my guild mates. I didn't want to hurt them any more than I already had, so I ran off, for some reason all I could smell was Lucy's sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla. The scent had seemed to follow me after I had left. I also felt like I was being followed, but I was so pissed I didn't care. I was so distracted that I hadn't noticed my name being called in a whimper, any other person wouldn't have been able to hear the whimper, but I was a dragon slayer so I had that "special" ability. I searched around with my nose to see what or who it was, but could only smell lucy "Damn my nose and it's senses" I muttered, and then "Natsu?" whispered a voice so familiar and so filled with fear that I practically jumped out of my skin. What the hell was Lucy doing out here in the middle of… well now that I thought about it I didn't even know where I was. I take a deep breath, about to tell her to leave me alone and go back to the guild before I accidentally hurt her, but then I hear it, "Natsu! Help me!" the most urgent scream I had ever heard from her in the entire 4 months that I had known her. I rushed trying to find where she was but I couldn't hear her anymore! I finally found her, shit I was too late, I rushed over to her dead body… and woke up…. screaming her name.

**Well theres that hope it was good I'll update as often as I can sorry that its so short**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**

**2**

**_Natsu:_**

**"****OH MY GOD!" yelled the screaming girl next to me. There was a hard thump on the floor next to me, why would that happe- oh right I was in luce's bedroom...in her bed. "Natsu what the hell is your problem? Why are you even here?" funny that she still hasn't gotten used to me just randomly showing up and sleeping with her in her bed, its been 4 months she should be used to it by now. Right? "Well are you going to answer me or sit there like the idiot you are!?"she asked, seeming very much on the verge of popping, but I decide to push it anyway " Can I do both?" I asked with my famous dragon slayer smile, which earned me a kick to the face with Lucy yelling "LUCY KICK!" "Hey what was that for?" I asked rubbing my swollen cheek, with a frown to stuck to my face. "Really Natsu you ought to tell me when you're coming." with a much more calm voice. "Please." as I took a breath to say sorry she interrupted me saying " oh and Natsu why were you yelling my name when you woke up, is everything OK?" I Just smiled at her and told her everything was fine and it was just a dream. She answered me with a sigh and a disappointed look on her face. "well I'm gonna go take a shower, AND DO NOT MESS ANYTHING UP!" "ok, ok, just hurry up cuz we need to get to the guild I heard that something important is going on." with an annoyed look on her face she said "No way am I going today I have a solo mission that I'm working on, so I won't be there." She sees the frown on my face and says "Hey what's with you Natsu its only one day, and anyway I'll probably be home by tonight so I can go see the parade and go to the carnival that there having tonight so dont worry about me alright, oh ya and you better be gone when I get out of the bath." she puts on her sweet smile that for some reason is killing my insides and says "got that Natsu?" with a playful smile on her face "I want you out of my room by the time I get out of the bath wait no, by the time I'm in the bathroom, k?" me being me and wanting to annoy her I say sure she goes into the bathroom and I go to her first floor. She said for me to get out of her "bedroom" by the time she got into her bathroom. "****_well_****" ****I think, "****_I did what she said, even though she will probably kill me when she gets out of the bath, because I'm going back upstairs just to see her face when she gets out, and to see her in a towel_****." "Wait what did I just think?" I say with confusion written all over my face "what the hell is wrong with me she's just a friend!" I say worriedly not understanding the feelings going through my mind like a fire spreading quickly through a forest of dry grass "Ok I'm going to the guild, I have to get out of here!" **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter

3

_Lucy:_

"I have to get out of here!" is all I hear from the first floor of my house "_well he finally used the door_" is all I think before I get out of the tub " now if he would only use it every time" I say out loud. I sigh and fog the mirror up even more, which makes me regret taking a hot bath " that's the only problem" I say with the shake of my head and a frown on my face "it always fogs up the bathroom." I think back to Natsu yelling my name this morning, right before he had started yelling I had gotten up about fifteen minutes earlier to get a drink of water and (even though it's been 4 months of him randomly showing up in my bed I'm still not used to it) go to the bathroom when I came back I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling with Natsu breathing very gently next to me. I had started to fall asleep when he just started yelling my name in his sleep with such despair it scared the living daylights out of me and I fell off the bed yelling oh my god. I wish Natsu would just tell me what was on his mind it would be so much easier to get closer to him. Yes we are good friends and all but I never know what's going on in his mind, hell I don't even know where he lives! I'll have to figure that out another time, but for now I need to get going on my mission, I'm so scared, I have to hunt down a dragon slayer that's out near the forest right on the border of Magnolia. I don't even know why I took the freakin job in the first place, god I'm stupid, what was I thinking, hunting down a dragon slayer I don't stand a chance! "Crap." I say out loud to myself "looks like I have to go to the guild weather I want to or not." When I say that, a cat in my closet yells "Miss Lucy do not say that." the sweet yet very annoying cat opens the door to the closet and starts to banter me with a lesson on how I need to pay attention to my language, when the window to my room creaks, I see Natsu staring at the cat with complete and utter surprise. I'm about to tell him everything when I suddenly realize that he has tears in his eyes. I run over to the sad dragon slayer and grab him before he were to run away, which would leave me sad and confused as ever. All he does is cry while I hold him tight, trying not to cry myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**

**4**

**_Lucy:_**

**I finally took my chances on asking what was wrong. His response? A kiss on the lips which included a tongue in my mouth without permission. I'm so surprised I smack him across the face, so hard he falls off the bed. "Oh my god, Natsu I'm so sorry, so, so, sorry it was an accident I swear, you just took me by surprise is all, oh my god Natsu please I'm really really really sorry." I say so fast that I can't even understand what I said. Then I hear it a growl so familiar my hands light on fire… ****"****_shit" _****I think looking down at my now ignited hands**** "****_Natsu's going to kill me for not saying anything to him about this"_****but when I look over he has a bruise on his face and he's passed out on the ground. Yep, I'm dead when he wakes up, that is if I survive through this fight. When I look around I don't see anything at all just a normal room with a passed out Natsu on the floor with a now purple bruise on his left cheek. I take a quick search around and come to the conclusion that I had just gotten to nervous and started hearing things. When I come back into the room Natsu is sitting up with a look of pure astonishment on his face, I could have broken his jaw with the punch I had just dealt to him. "Natsu?" I ask "are you ok?" he looks up at me with the most serious face I had ever seen him have and he asks the question that I never thought I would have to answer "Lucy?" he asks with a very serious voice "are you a dragon slayer?" the only thing that I could say was "Yes I am." Then I look away with a sense of total dread that made my stomach churn, and I had to run to get to the bathroom before I puked all over the floor from all the despair and sadness that had built up inside of me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**

**5**

**_Natsu:_**

**The dreaded truth came to me out of the beautiful blondes mouth. I could see the pain in her eyes, but all I could do was give her a nasty glare, which probably, in her eyes, said that I would never forgive her for not telling me the truth. My first hint on knowing that she was a dragon slayer was the very annoying cat that had come out of her closet bantering her on her language, the second clue was when I had kissed her with my tongue, I could feel her fangs, third was the punch to the face (which is still making my face throb with pain) and lastly was the fire that came out of her hands after I had fallen to the ground. When I had seen the fire I laid still making it seem as though I was passed out on her cold wooden floor. She ran into the bathroom with tears filling her eyes, I wanted to go and comfort her and tell her that that wasn't what the glare was for, but when I thought about it more, that was truthfully the exact reason I glared at her. I waited for her to be done in the bathroom, so I could ask all the questions I had for her. When she finally got out of the bathroom, she looked as though she had just puked her guts out, to my surprise though she just sat down next to me and asked "ask any questions you like." with that, having her be so calm about the subject all my anger let loose and I yelled at her not asking any questions just yelling at her about how horrible she was and how I would never forgive her for not telling me the truth. "AND I WON'T" thats where it all went wrong, I choked up "..." "you won't what, Natsu?" with tears pooling out of her eyes. "I won't be your friend anymore, I don't want a friend who would lie to me." She started to hiccup next to me, and I could tell that she was trying not to cry, but what I had just said left her crying in pain, and with that I left. I was going back to the guild so that I could get the sound of her crying out of my head.**


End file.
